


You snake!

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: As I have you now... [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scandal, Shameless Smut, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Lady of the Asgardian court finds herself in an awkward situation, Prince Loki come to her unwanted aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Lady Neotta decided now was when she could be alone. Lunch had been finished for hours now and her parents were busy with pleasantries with other members of the royal Asgardian court.

Her and her noble parents of the southern Asgardian plains were invited to stay for a visit with other noble families including her love, Lahem. He was a young man focused on joining the king's armies and hoping to win the blessing of her father, or so she told him or her father would have had them married on the spot. Waiting for marriage wasn't going to be the worst thing in the world.

She had slipped from her room to the gardens of the palace to be alone if only for a few hours. She stayed in view of the guards but careful enough to avoid conversation with anyone including a member of the royal family. Not that she didn't like company but the book was rather more interesting until she heard hushed voices.

_"My Gods, that is so vulgar!"_

_"Was he not courting Neotta?"_

_"I guess not."_

"Guess what?"

The other lady guests turned to young Lady Neotta as she looked up from the book in her hand. It was a gift from Lahem from the night of her previous birthday. A small group had gathered at the start of a corridor, a few ladies and handmaidens and servant girls all blushed and looked away as a gasp echoed from the walls.

"Well..." started a Lady.

"Well, what?"

A man's chuckle was heard from the shadows. The women turned in fear as Prince Loki stepped in view.

"What spectacle has brought this lovely groups of voyeurs together? Good evening, Lady Neotta."

"Your grace, please forgive me but we are partaking in nothing of such a nature."

"You think so?"

His fingers glowed as he waved his hand, the branches of a tree in the garden beside them had separated.

Neotta's book almost dropped from her hands as she covered her mouth from a silent scream. Lahem was half undressed as a younger woman was pressed up against the trunk. Lahem's hand was up her dress and pumping into the woman's quim as she moaned.

"I love you," he panted as clear as day as the group looked to Neotta. She felt herself in shock.

"I love you, Lahem."

"I loved you first, minuscule pig!"

Lahem and the woman stopped and blushed from the many eyes that were burned into them. Lahem tried to find the words to give an excuse but the defiance in the girl's smile said it all.

"Well," said Loki, "For this display of disgrace, I suggest you both are gone from the castle by next morning light or I will have you thrown into the dungeons. Shall we continue our day elsewhere in the gardens, my ladies?"

The group carried on in one direction as Neotta took off the opposite way. She could no longer contain her emotions as she ran towards her room in tears. An arm caught her as Neotta stumbled over her feet.

"Lady Neotta, you must be more careful. Did you not hear me call for you?"

She didn't but refused to answer anyone until she made it to the safety of her private room. She sank to the floor as Loki caught her. The prince dismissed a few guards from their posts so they could be alone. Loki wiped her tears away as he tried to comfort her the best he could. Neotta finally calmed herself, gently pushing away from Loki as he helped her to her feet.

"I am sorry, your highness."

"I believe under the circumstances, you showed greater restraint than I ever would but I regret not getting him out of the palace sooner. It's too close to night and they'll both only lodge here until they are escorted out in the morning. I wouldn't want to take a smaller matter to the All-father that I couldn't handle myself."

"I appreciate the gesture. Thank you. Now have a good night."

She scooped the book from the floor, ready to tear it to shreds.

"You will not be joining your parents in the banquet hall for a meal."

"No, sir. I would like to be alone with my thoughts."

"Why fret over some pathetic man that showed deceit when there are others that would grovel at your feet?"

She started to walk off until Loki grabbed her by the wrist. She yanked away without thinking, ready to use her anger to pummel him into the ground.

"Such as whom? By tomorrow the whole court of Asgard with know of what happened and _I_ will never be married off. I'll be the laughing stock of the kingdom."

The Prince answered with a smile as he licked his lips.

Surely, he had to be joking.

"You? The Prince?"

She slipped away and gave him a shovel to the ground in sight of the guards.

"I don't know if you noticed, your highness, but the man my father wanted to be my fiancé just had his fingers in the quim of another woman and now I must inform my parents of such news, so I beg your forgiveness if I'm not as anxious to hop onto your lap with joy. I'm not that kind of wanton slut that will kneel to your every whim. I need to prepare myself of how my father will react when he deduces it all to be my doing. Good night."

Neotta turned on her heel, leaving the smirking prince in the hallway. She slammed her door shut, locked it and wedged a chair under the door to make sure she wasn't disturbed. She hurled the book against the wall with all her might. The evening went by quickly when she refused to see anyone.

She wanted no service from the staff, no comfort from her parents, thinking her ill and threatened to toss the guards from the balcony if they tried coming in her room. She made sure it all wasn't so serious to the point of Frigga's intervention.

She rested on her bed to close her eyes for a bit. Neotta arose a while later, tending to her own fireplace and drawing her own water for a bath.

"What will I do now?"

Neotta finished bathing herself, slipping into a fresh, soft white gown for bed. She was thankful to be put in a room by herself as her parents were a bit farther away, in a different hall. They would worry as they always did. Her father would pace and mumble while her mother would sit with her hands in her lap.

She looked down to her hand as she picked up the stagnant book while it and its pages laughed at her. She was halfway through the book of woe and love and now it was all nothing but horseshit.

"So much for happy endings."

She flung the book into the fireplace without a second look. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. As he leaned against the post of her bed, Neotta was tired but she wanted to put together how Lahem fell into the grasp of another woman, knowing the thought could consume her.

The light in the chambers increased as she turned to the fireplace, seeing the book burst wildly into green flames. Loki's body stumbled from the fireplace as Neotta covered her scream. She heard of how Loki was a young master of sorcery and his growing love for mischief.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my room!"

"This palace belongs to the royal family, hence forth the room belongs to me and I shall walk into any room that I desire."

She crossed her arms in front of her visible chest to hide her modesty while he brushed the flaking wood and ash from his skin.

"Well, what do you want? You're obviously here for a purpose in the middle of the night."

"I came out of the goodness of my heart to make sure you were well enough..."

"Yes, I am still breathing. Thank you for asking, now please leave."

"Well, the fireplace was only a one-way spell so I'll have to use the door if you'll so gladly remove the obstacles."

Neotta turned, only to be stopped by Loki.

"Wha..."

Loki pulled Neotta into a tight embrace, claiming her lips before she had the time to understand what was happening. She exhaled as he drew the breath from her lungs. Her eyes sunk shut as she held on to his shoulders. Lahem always stole a kiss but it felt nothing like this. He broke the kiss, unable to breathe as he looked into her eyes.

"Forgive me, Lady Neotta. You... seem to have a spell on me."

"I don't understand, your highness."

"I would give anything have a chance for your intentions."

Neotta cleared her head, pulling away from him, not ready for his games.

"Please spare me your trickery, Loki and get the Hel out of my room."

"You know as well as I that he was weak and that a simple whore as herself wouldn't be resisted by him."

Neotta turned to Loki.

"And how would you know what she was like? Did you put her there?"

"Yes."

Her once beating heart had stilled at his words. Loki had played her for a fool as everyone was witness to it.

"How could you do that?"

"If you both were to wed, he very well would have carried on like that behind your back."

"You snake! Just go. Find someone else."

"I don't want someone else, my dear Lady Neotta."

Her name rolled off his tongue as she shivered. She needed to be alone before she did something foolish.

She didn't realize her hand had shot out and clawed at the side of the prince's face. A hooded look in his eyes forced its way into Neotta's soul as his own hand shot up clutching Neotta by the jaw, raising her up from her feet.

"I think _**as I have you now**_ , I'll show you how much of a snake I can be."

He let her go as she caught her breath. Her eyes observed the door as a green haze started from the wood and surrounded the room with the chair screeching across the polished floors.

"I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us while they come out to play."

Loki stepped back with a smile as the sound of hissing quickly filled the room. Neotta looked up to the snakes hanging from the top of the canopy. Neotta let out a scream out of instinct. Two long snakes shot down wrapping themselves around each of her wrists as she struggled to get away. She tried to put up a heel to the foot board to give herself leverage until they were both yanked away by another few snakes.

Neotta tried turning out of reach but the snakes only grew tighter as she was trapped. A trapped little animal, a feast in front a grinning wolf wanting to devour everything.

"Tell me to go," lips at the base of her neck, his hands roamed over her gown as she tried moving away, "...and I will. I will, by my word, leave you to your solitude."

She whined as smaller smoother snakes coiled down her arms and under the gown. This had to be a dream, this would never happen to her. She saw the prince's eyes on her curves as his fingers clenched the bit of the gown at the small of her back.

"Please," she begged breathlessly.

He waited, for anything from her, to scream louder, to tell him to stop.

"You don't want me to stop, do you?"

She gasped feeling two snake tongues caressing the bottom of her breast, slowly going up. Loki gripped her hair in satisfaction.

"Answer me!"

"I will give you no answer, you do not rule me!"

But she wanted it, she wanted him.

"Then allow me to shead light on our situation."

He tightened his grip on Neotta's gown, tearing the fabric from her body, sending a shock through Neotta's body as she hung from the snakes.

"If you will not answer, then I will make you beg..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and she said, Let there be smut...

His anger was gone as he took in her scent, his breath hot at her neck as her head fell back. There was so much she felt and could not describe. She was a Lady and being in this position wasn't unacceptable. Neotta no longer cared.

Loki placed a darkened haze around the fireplace, reducing them to embers and leaving them in the near dark. The hisses sent goose bumps on her skin. More long, slithering glows appeared on the mattress in front of her as they wrapped around her thighs. One snake tail snuck to the front of her folds with a sharp rattle flattened against her clit as she gave a sudden moan.

Loki held her hips still as another coiled her other thigh with a thicker tail teasing her core. Its tail traced her core lips slowly, sliding in a little, making the pleasure worse as she tried moving.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Giving you what you need, my beautiful minx. You have no idea what this does it me."

"You bastard," she whined as she felt a sudden wetness drip down her thigh.

She panicked fearing the worst.

"Hush, there is nothing to worry about."

He summoned a long snake to hang at her neck as its tail slid into her mouth to silence her. The heat of her mouth clashed against the cool scales of the snake. Loki swept his fingers to the inside of her leg as he showed her the glistening of his fingers. The scent was all fearful and exciting to her.

"Nothing to fear. It is your body's way of saying how you so badly want this, Neotta."

He brought the glisten to his lips as he licked and sucked his fingers clean. An image came to her mind of her kneeling in front of Loki's open legs as she took him into her mouth.

She wanted to be rid of the snakes as it sent a sudden bliss through her body. Her lips wrapped around the snake, pretending it was Loki instead, moaning deeply as more snakes tightened around her breasts.

Loki discarded his shirt as he knelt on the bed in front of her with his fingers playing and pulling at the snakes, reforming beautifully to her curves.

"Tell me what you want, what you really desire," he whispered into her ear.

Her body arched under him as he chuckled. He pulled the snake from her mouth as it vanished into thin air. Neotta arched herself forward, taking the prince's lips for herself as he held her steady.

"Please, your highness," she moaned.

"You wish for me to stop? It is a shame, I wished to see you longer like this."

"No," Loki looked to Neotta in surprise as she gritted her teeth. "...I want to see the look on his face, on both of their faces, it to see the burn and hurt in their, _ah_ , in their eyes like I did."

Loki stopped and pulled his fingers away, watching her naked chest heaving to the stimulation of the snakes around her body.

"As you wish, my beautiful harlot."

Loki lifted the dark from the fireplace and turned her face into the darker part of the room that the renewed fireplace neglected. In the corner, candle posts lit and showed two chairs. In the first was a woman she could barely make out. The second, to her disbelief, was Lahem as he struggled against the bonds of the chair. She knew then that the other woman was the one riding Lahem's fingers for all of Asgard to see.

She knew at once what was about to happen as a wicked smile crossed her face. The snake tail that was once at her clit had moved around and rubbed slowly at her rear entrance as she let out a low moan.

"Not this time, we will need time for that much later."

Neotta felt something she never felt. The build in her core was driving her to madness as she pulled at the snakes binding her to the bedposts. There was so much pleasure that she no longer cared if anyone else was watching. Loki waved his hand, making all of the snakes disappear as he caught her weakened frame from tumbling to the floor. Neotta felt her body shake from all of the strain and pulling.

Loki fell back to the sheets with Neotta on top of him as she gyrated naked on his lap for Lahem and his guest to see.

"You want to please me?"

"Yes, my prince."

"In front of him."

"In front of anyone you choose."

"Then please me, without your hands."

She defied his order, grabbing the front of his trousers as she pushed the palm of her hand to his straining cock. The hardness snapped something in her. She wanted to be the woman pinned against the tree with Loki in Lahem's place as she rode his fingers to oblivion. Loki clenched his eyes and hissed from the contact of her hand. His fingers gripped the sheets as she teased his lips.

"I said not to use your hands," he hissed.

Her finger wrapped around his jaw in a flash, turning his head roughly as he did with her. She sucked harshly at the nape of his neck, not knowing his belt was already undone as well as the front closure of his trousers.

She let go, moving slowly down his chest as the prince took in the wanton image of her, he wanted a clone taking her from behind as she took him into his mouth. He lifted his hand to make it so but Neotta took his hand, sucking boldly at his fingers as her eyes met his.

_“That's it, my minx.”_

"Give her to the snakes, my prince. I _want_ to hear her beg like the true whore that she is."

Loki felt the air knocked out of his chest as he heard her request, no, her demand. The snakes reappeared as the woman almost started to scream. A snake's tail down her throat quickly solved the problem as the room filled with her moans with the snakes slithering under her clothes. They watched as she was opened wide for the three of the serpents.

"You can't do this!" spat Lahem as he struggled in his chair, finally breaking his silence.

"Can't what, Lahem? Take his cock into my mouth the way I would have with you? Ride his lap like a wild stallion into battle?" Neotta slipped from the bed, leaving a lust filled Loki to practically race after her. They both stood before him as Loki's hand pinched and clawed at her skin.

"Whore!"

"I am no longer yours, I will do whatever I want," she giggled in his face.

Her body molded to Loki's as he pinched her nipples hard enough to make her wince. Loki's fingers disappeared between her legs as she gripped Lahem's arms. The pleasure was too much for her to keep her eyes open but she knew that Lahem was leering to them in furiousness as she opened her legs for Loki, almost begging him to take her.

"Why, pathetic Lahem, would you toss away something as preciously wanton and beautiful as her? I would take her every day and night as she screamed my name. Though I will not take what isn't mine, at least not yet. You lost a tremendous gift to a broken little slut like your lady friend here."

The woman's head thrashed from side to side as she tried to dull the snakes from moving. Her hips bucked and rose as the tails pushed deeper and deeper, ravaging her beautifully to her limit. Lahem eyes were fixed on Loki's fingers as they moved in and out of Neotta's quim.

"I may have awoken a hidden desire in Neotta and given her what she truly needs and desires but I am no simple heathen like you and claim her maidenhood to such an impropriety. I will wed her first and take her in every way possible so that she remembers nothing but me and the infinite pleasure I intend to give her on our wedding night."

Lahem began to pull at the invisible bonds as Loki pulled Neotta back to the safety of the bed. He laid her down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Loki, I need you, please."

"I am here," he opened her legs wide for Lahem to see as the fireplace reflected off the arousal dripping from her core. Loki held her to the mattress as he dragged his tongue up her core, enjoying her juices directly from her. He took his time, sucking her clit as his fingers penetrated her with her body giving him the signs he needed. He felt Lahem's glare hot at his back but Neotta's growing pleasured screams cover his roars nicely.

Loki felt her fingers clawing and pulling at his hair giving one final kiss to her jewel as she came around his fingers. Neotta saw the stars of Yggdrasil as Loki licked her clean. He sat on his heels as she tried to sit up properly. He saw she no longer had an interest in anything but him.

"Get on the edge of the bed. _Now_."

He obeyed her as she pulled his cock, seeing it painfully hardened and twitching as she gave it a lick.

"I should warn you that your actions have drawn me close to my release. I will see to it that it doesn't happen again or so suddenly."

"I believe you are to blame for that. Let me tend to this for you, let me give you what you deserve."

She opened for him, sucking what she could as Loki let out a low moan. The image in her head was nothing compared to this. The way that he tasted made her feel inferior to not knowing how she could further.

Neotta took what she could as his hand pushed the back of her head down, guiding her properly to his cock as he was almost there. Loki lifted her away and pushed her to the sheets as he pressed his cock to her clit, holding it in place with his stomach as his hips thrusted up with purpose.

"You are exquisite," he whispered into her ear as he begin tensing. He pushed against her harder as her legs wrapped around him. He hindered for a moment as his seed jumped to Neotta's skin. Loki braced the sheets next to her as his hand reached to her circling her clit.

She grabbed the sheets under her as her head feel back to the pillows. She was already sensitive and only need a little more encouragement.

"Loki, I-I can't..."

"Give me another. You are magnificent when you come undone, I wish to see it again."

His hand circled faster until her legs closed around his hand. She felt all of her senses disappear as she arched into his kiss, having her body drift down from its heavenly high.

The prince could barely pull his mouth away from Neotta, tasting everything he could of her, most of all her skin, his seed and her beautiful sweat. Neotta's eyes were heavy and sated as a smile finally appeared on her face, something which was rare in the past day.

Reality hit their ears as Lahem and his lover started to spoil the moment.

"Any last words for your previous lover?"

Neotta turned her head to the chairs as the snakes disappeared. The girl had just come down from her high, writhing to a phantom touch as she looked around in true disappointment. Lahem looked to the bed in anger as he stayed silent.

"Enjoy your whore, stupid dog."

Loki waved his hand, teleporting them back to their respective rooms. He wrapped his arms around Neotta, claiming her lips as a small moan passed them.

"You know this means we're to take vows now? I don't believe I can spend another night without that or without you."

"Do not jest with me, Loki."

His mischievous demeanor had disappeared, leaving her uneasy for a moment. He looked to her with the sincerest look in his eyes as she tried to read him.

She felt an unseen pull to him, something she didn't feel with Lahem, who probably was tearing out his hair at the moment.

"I will never want to see you hurt. Ever. Will you be mine?"

There were no words that she could find for his respond. Loki smiled down to her, giving her the answer she was looking for. A tear dropped from the side of her eye and she shook her head. Loki beamed in happiness as he held Neotta closer.

"Yes but on the condition you tell my parents because they would never believe me."

"As you wish, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Neotta woke the next day dressed in the gown her mother had chosen for her to wear at lunch the previous afternoon.

She had a strong feeling sickness at the bottom of her stomach.

"No."

She stripped down until she was bare, examining every bit of skin on her body as she looked for a bruise or redness. She knew something would be there, she felt between her legs feeling nothing. Neotta turned to eye the room.

The bed was only slightly disheveled, there were no chairs in the corner and the only chair in her sight was still wedged under the door knob.

She dressed in tears as her heart broke.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

She wanted badly to barricade herself in the bathroom and die but she knew she could wait until she was home. A loud knock at the door made her jump as she quickly wiped her tears.

"Who is there?"

"Lady Neotta?" It was a guard. "I have a message for you, open the door."

"I am unable, I fear I'm indisposed at the moment."

"When you are ready, I am to take you to the Throne room. It is a matter of importance."

Neotta realized that last night was indeed a dream and knew that news of Lahem had reached the All-Father. She finished braiding her hair, trying to think of how to explain her situation to the King and Queen.

Loki.

Loki was there as well, surely he would come to her defense if Lahem had lied about what had happened. She smoothed her green day gown and ran to the door to pull the chair out of the way and stepped into the hall.

"I am ready, sir."

She followed the rather large guard, trying not to worry herself with what my happen as soon as the throne room doors closed. Her stomach growled to her as she did what she could to silence it as she had slept through breakfast and possibly past luncheon.

She was lead in by the guard to the center of the golden polished floors, woven in metallic designs. Her eyes wandered up to the King and Queen as they stood gracefully at the throne.

Neotta never though she would ever meet them and wished it was in better circumstances. She stood tall as her mother had taught her with her hands folded in front of her as she gave her bow.

"Your Majesties."

"Good afternoon, Lady Neotta. How fare you today?"

"I am well."

The door thundered open as Neotta glanced over her shoulder, seeing Loki dressed in his best armor. She could feel herself blush as she tried to remain claim but her skin started to feel feverish.

"My apologies for my tardiness, All-Father."

He bowed his head, giving her a quick wink.

"So I hear there was an incident of impropriety yesterday in the gardens."

"Yes, All-Father. There, uh,"

"The man that was courting her was acting in an inappropriate manner with another woman. I had just finished the task of having them sent from the castle. The man took a bit longer than expected, he was not going to go willing."

"Well," grinned Frigga, "Thank goodness for that, I'm sure his behavior would have spoiled today's mood. There must be a great purpose for why you have summoned us all here."

Summoned? The king and queen? She thought _they_ had summoned her.

"Mother, Father we had news for a glorious day such as today. Would you care to tell them, my dear?"

Neotta tried her best to kept her gaze front, feeling utterly confused.

"P-Please beg my pardon, Majesties."

She turned but not fully around as she stared at Loki. She hushed her tone that not even the guard next to them could hear.

"Loki? Would you care to explain what the Hel is going on here?"

"You are meeting my parents."

"I will gladly have myself sent to the dungeons for slapping the proper answer out of you. What are we doing here?"

"Announcing our engagement."

"What?!"

She cupped her hand over her mouth, already too late to hide her surprise as she kept her eyes to the ground. She closed her eyes trying to stay in control of her emotions, which was failing horribly. Neotta turned on her heel, in a different direction with every heartbeat. She was in a dance of disbelief, anger and surprisingly excited that this was _really_ happening.

She finally stopped, clutching at her hair and trying to arrange her thoughts as quickly as she could, the king and queen had been waiting long enough.

"My dear, are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry I... just need another moment."

She took a breath and straightened the green twisted fabric of her dress as she took her place beside Loki. She saw his arm almost reach up to her shoulder. Her lungs filled with air as her anger rang in Loki's ear.

"Why would you do that?!" She took a short breath, turning back to the king and queen. "My apologies, your highnesses."

"I am sure he deserved that in some way, Lady Neotta," chuckled the All-Father as he stepped from his throne with Frigga beside him. Odin took Neotta's hand with a gentle smile.

"You are a dexterous, well-kept young woman and I agree to this union."

"Your parents will be informed of such a wonderful turn of events," beamed Frigga.

"I'm sure we will take care of that, Mother." Neotta smiled, receiving both a blessing from the King and Queen as she and Loki walked out of the Throne room. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe you parents are in the western drawing room waiting for you. They haven't seen you since yesterday."

They made their way west as an uncontrollable blush rose higher in Neotta's face.

"They will be sickened with worry."

"Then let's not wait a second more."

"Stop laughing, now we have to tell _my_ parents."

"You think I should fear them?"

"I am their only child. They really won't believe this."

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"No."

"You think that your father will decline to me asking for your hand?"

"Please. He'll die, go to Valhalla, resurrect and die again from happiness."

They both stopped at the door, Neotta bit her lip nervously as her hand settled on the knob. Loki leaned in to her leaving a peck on her cheek. She felt the blush disappear gradually.

"I guess now's the time."

"Yes, I agree. Warm them up."

Loki gave her a push inside as he stayed in the hall. Neotta steadied herself as she caught sight of her mother in father in the drawing room.

"My goodness, Neotta. Are you alright, we've worried about you all night."

"What happened with you, child," shouted her father. He was worried and redder than usual.

"I can explain everything but I need you calm, please."

"I will calm when I'm dead, this is not way for you to be behaving in the royal palace!"

"You want to know? I am not longer letting Lahem court me and another is willing to take his place."

"Well," chimed her mother, "That is quite the news."

"Stop joking about using men as bartering chips. Lahem was a fine enough choice."

"Father, the new suitor is at the door. Please be nice." She saw the door widen a bit, not knowing of how he would make an entrance.

"Now is not such a time for games. There are many different stories running about the kingdom of Lahem..."

"Father?"

"...fooling around..."

"Father! Please stop! Loki is outside."

Her father marched towards the door as red as fruit.

"...and making obscene jests."

He stopped, seeing the prince standing tall in the doorway with a grin to his face.

"I believe in the time we've spent together, she is without a silly bone in her body."

"Your highness," her father gasped in surprise.

Neotta hid her face in her hands.

"Father, as I said before. _The Prince. Is at. The door._ "

"Please forgive me, your grace."

"There is nothing to apologize for, good sir. You are a father looking out for the well-being of your daughter."

"What brings your here, your highness," asked her mother as she pushed her husband from the door.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you both. May I enter?"

"Please do." Loki passed by Neotta's parents flashing her a wink as they all sat near the fireplace. Neotta felt her hand being crushed by her mother as the silence grew.

"I am aware that Lady Neotta is unwed."

Neotta was unsure of who was to answer him as her father was still in shock and she didn't want to seem too obvious to further the conversation. Her mother sat tall as she smiled to the prince.

"There was another but there was some incident that happened yesterday."

"I regret to inform that I was witness to it as well as your daughter."

"My Gods," whispered her father.

"He and the woman he was with have been removed from the palace. From what I have seen, Neotta is a devastatingly brilliant, spirited young woman and I would hate to see her on the arm of someone that wasn't deserving of her. I am of age to take a bride and I was wishing if I could have your blessing for her hand in marriage, if you would agree to the union."

"You have our blessing to the fullest extent, your highness. I am sure she would be most happy to accept but what of the king and queen?"

"We have spoken to them before we came here."

"Then this will be a most joyous day for you, Neotta. A blessing from the All-Father himself! Come, Harrol. Let's give them a moment to be alone."

Neotta could hear Loki's voice as the back of her head.

_ A moment is all I'll need. _

The door closed too quickly as Neotta heard her parent's laugher and excitement as it disappeared down the hall.

"They ate from your hands like starving baby animals."

"Do you really think your father would have rejected my offer for your hand?"

"So last night really wasn't a dream."

"No. It was not. Would you enjoy a bit of magic to block out the rest of the world as I take you in such an improper manner again?"

Neotta leaned back to the wall as Loki stood towered over her. She wanted to rip the armor from his body, she wanted to slap him again and make him mad so the dark side of him would reappear. Instead, he gave her a kiss that made her stomach clench tightly with anticipation.

"We wouldn't want to give them the wrong impression of being alone together for this long time."

"No, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

The rest of the day, the kingdom was in a buzz. In three days’ time, the younger Prince would be taking on a bride and a princess would join the royal family.

By then, Lahem would hear of the news and be devastated but she no longer cared. Neotta stayed next to her mother for as long as she could before she was pushed to bond with Loki. Before long, a grand feast was taking place and she was seated next to Loki, away from her parents.

On occasion, the front of her dress would raise up under the table cloth with Loki resting his hand on her bare thigh. A stray thought from the touch of his hand left her trying to hide a giggle.

Loki lowered his tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she giggled, lowering her own tone to a whisper for only Loki to hear. "I think a snake has a tease to me."

His hand pulled away letting the dress fall and twine with her fingers as he gingerly played with her hand.

"You may as well get used to it, my princess."

Neotta blushed carrying on with her meal, and enjoyed the evening with dinner coming to a close. Her mother walked her to her room in a contained excitement. The next two days would be far more than busy. Dress fittings, bringing the rest of the family to the Palace for the wedding.

Neotta ignored her mother's words as she walked in a trance.

"Child, are you alright?"

"I'm just tired, mother. That's all."

"I would think so after all the excitement and everything to go on. Let's get you to bed, you'll need all the rest you can for the next few days."

Everything was a blur until she was finally alone in her room. The crackle of her fireplace set her soul to ease, maybe if she was lucky, the prince would stumble through the flames again and take her as he did the night before. All of the memories flooded back to her like rapidly moving images.

A knock at the door jerked her from her thoughts. It was the middle of the night and there were no voices in the halls, meaning only one person was on the other side of the door. She flung her bed sheets aside and reached for her robe, only to change her mind at the last moment.

If he was here, she would not deny him the image of her in her gown that he would have loved to see her in.

She opened the door, slightly as Loki braced the door frame in nothing but his nightwear.

"Odd seeing you here in the middle of the night."

"I just wanted to check and make sure that you wouldn't run off and marry someone else."

"I'm afraid not, Loki. I'm still here."

"That eases me a great deal."

Loki tucked a single loose strand of brown hair behind her ear as she felt a wave of heat between her legs.

"So."

"So?"

"I guess this means..."

"That you are mine, my lovely."

He pulled her to him as he crossed the threshold, claiming her pliant lips without a second thought. Neotta didn't resist him this time as he kicked the door closed with his foot. She pulled herself higher, wanting to be devoured by him again.

"Your reactions are changed, Neotta."

"I wonder whose fault that was," she purred into his neck.

"If you think the previous night was pleasurable, just imagine how our wedding night will be spent."

"Do we have to wait?"

They fell to the bed as he pulled the cloth of her fresh gown to show skin. His hand slipped to her folds as she spread herself for him, his fingers entering her flawlessly. He curled his fingers, stroking softly at her as his tongue slipped between her lips.

"I'm afraid that is the only thing I will deny you until then, that way I have adequate time to prepare you."

"Just don't stop, Loki."

Neotta dug her nails into the skin of his neck as he willed away their clothes. Neotta softly bit his lip, impatiently mewling as Loki brushed his thumb to her clit as her back arched.

"You'll thank me later, my little minx."


End file.
